Cattle Drive
is the 18th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Starla finds a family of cows stranded, she and Blaze work together to herd them on an adventure to find a home in her barn. Elsewhere, Crusher tries to learn how to lasso with unsatisfying results. Synopsis Blaze and AJ begin by driving through the countryside with Starla. After Blaze and AJ greet the viewers, they were amazed by Starla's lasso tricks, Blaze wishes he could lasso like her, and she offers to teach him. Handing him a lasso, she tasks him to lasso a nearby can. He starts by twirling it, but when ready to lasso he has to say the phrase "Yee-haw!" He does so, and successfully finishes his lasso. As the two leave, Crusher and Pickle watch them from a hillside, the latter excited at what they're doing. Crusher dismisses this and claims he can lasso better than they do, but forgets the phrase when ready to lasso and screws up, getting tangled in his own rope. Eventually it starts to rain, and Blaze and Starla hear distant mooing. They find a family of five cows nearby who are wet and cold, and really sad. Since they shouldn't be out in the rain and need a home, Starla offers to move in with her at her barn, which has everything the cows love to do. They accept, and Blaze and AJ sing the Let's Go song as they begin their journey. One of the cows, the little baby cow, becomes attached to Blaze and follows him. After Blaze gets an apple for the little cow to eat, the group comes to a river which they have to cross in order to get to the barn. When AJ wonders how they're gonna cross it with all of the cows, The little cow then spots a raft they can ride on, and they have a round of music until a branch breaks off a tree and splits the raft in half, leaving the cows on the side with the motor and float away fast. When AJ spots the river's different speeds - its currents, they decide to ride the fast ones to catch up to the cows. With the viewer's help, Blaze, AJ and Starla pick out the fast currents and catch up with the cows, using their lassos to reattach it and continue on their river ride. After singing Current, they resurface and Starla leads them on again. Crusher and Pickle watch them from above, the latter amused with her lasso skills. Crusher attempts to twirl two lassos at once, but he again forgets the lasso phrase and ends up tangling the ropes into a hairdo which Pickle likes. Blaze, Starla and the cows do several tricks throughout the badlands, then a sandstorm rolls in and they hide. Though Blaze and Starla regroup after it's over, the cows have vanished and have gotten lost. Blaze finds them with help from the viewers, and shows them how he goes super fast with his Blazing Speed. Elsewhere, Pickle is looking for Crusher when he runs into him nearby. Crusher is once again attempting to lasso, claiming he finally figured out how to use it. However, he still forgets the lasso phrase and in return, bangs into a mountain and causes a giant rock to fall, they flee as the rock started an earthquake which the little cow almost falls into, but Blaze rescues her in time. Eventually, the ground caves in, and Blaze and the little cow end up separated from Starla and the cows. Determined to get the little cow back to her family, Blaze and AJ spot the wind blowing above him, inspiring AJ to use air currents to glide across. To do so, they need a hang glider; Blaze transforms into one and begins flying to the other side, but ends up flying through a cold air current which pushes him too low. With help from the viewers, Blaze finds the warm air currents and flies right out of the canyon, and guides Starla and the cows to follow him. Blaze leads the whole group to Starla's ranch, where they regroup and go inside to find everything that Starla promised them earlier. The cows enjoy their new home, and the little cow thanks him for the trip. Back in the badlands, Crusher tries one last time to lasso and Pickle cheers him on. Twirling the lasso fast, he finally recites the lasso phrase and completes his lasso, grabbing something. But, to his disgust, it's a stinky cowboy boot, to which even Pickle finds gross. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept